


Life in the bunker

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: Everyone has a thing, F/M, and they don't really care, ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Just life in the bunker for deputy Moore
Relationships: Deputy Moore/ Jacob Seed, Deputy Sabrina Moore/ John Seed
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

DAY 1

They drove what seemed like a thousand miles to get to johns bunker in time. people were following her truck and everyone was panicking over the radio and in the truck. Jacob and her were the only ones trying to stay calm while john and her sister where in the truck freaking out. She didn't complain and tell people to calm down though. She knew they wouldn't calm down.  
She was praying to god that they would all survive. Falls end, the cougars, the militia. A boom flashed and she and everyone almost crashed, but they were lucky that there was no turns until Johns bunker entrance. Her eyes were wide and as Jacob could see, there was no more pinkish brown just her pupils. They arrived and she and Jacob ordered everyone when they arrived to get in the bunker immediately. "Is everyone okay?!?!" Everyone agreed "the world is gone. Joseph was right. I feel defeated" "what are you talking about? We couldn't stop it." Jacob chimed in " Moore's right. We can't sit here and blame ourselves because some stupid bomb dropped. We need to get ourselves situated, we're gonna be here for awhile" "john didn't you say you had t.vs that worked with out power poles?" Wireless ones? Yeah" me and Jacob call the room withe the wireless t.v in it" " each bedroom has one" "yeah this bunker was meant for a lot of people put I put t.vs in all of them so everyone was entertained" "hm I guess good move" "and if we don't wanna go to the living room and see PEOPLE, we can be socks and watch our favorite t.v shows by ourselves." " good thing jacob and marine are gonna be sharing a bed and t.v" "why" " because we both like the same 2 t.v shows" " and what are the t.v shows you guys like to watch" everyone was wanting to know for some reason "game of thrones and South Park nothing new" "NO MORE TALKING ABOUT TV" "we need to get settled in" " Mary's right we need to start getting setup and settled in"


	2. What the fuck

"Sabrina What the actually fuck?!" "What did I do?!?!" "Oh I don't know. Making out in the living room with john. Ya could go to your bed room and do that shit. Don't have to put is on display!" " is it that time" "fuck you" "yep I'm guessing it is" " at least I'm not the horny little whore on the couch" " ok that's it what is with your fucking attitude lately because I'm getting fucking sick of this bullshit" "says the one that is eating shit constantly since you won't pull your head out of your ass" " whoa I don't know what's going on here but Jacob made something for ya marina" " Well godly gee didn't think anyone cared about me considering the fucking slut over here" "THATS ENOUGH!" Jacob slammed his military knife on the table, which always pretty much meant he was starting to get pissed. Nobody cared because Marina was still fighting with her sister. " don't act like you don't make out with Jacob either!" " yeah I do but at least I know how to not give people a free fucking show" "I knew your were a fucking dirty whore. Also your a dumb bitch too!" "Fuck you!" "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Jacob grabbed Marina with almost no force, it's like she was a feather. He took her to their bedroom and they stayed in there for a long time. "She's a fucking wh-" "shush" he pulled her closer to him and she stopped talking and cuddled until the eventually both fell asleep until Dinner time.


	3. Not her

Jacob had woken up before but was able to fall asleep again, because he remembered the woman in his arms would probably kill him if he woke her up. "Wake up dinner time" Mary mays voice sent little shivers down Jacobs back. "Hold on let me wake Moore" "im already awake...." She said with a yawn .

Later that evening

Sabrina left the table as soon as she was done. She put her dishes into the sink and quietly headed to the bathroom so she wouldn't be spot by her sister. She turned the bath water on and dipped her feet under the water to check if the water was ready, and it wasn't so she got undressed and wrapped a towel around her naked body. She dipped her foot one more time and when she got up to drop the towel off her body she slipped and fell on her head. When Sabrina screamed every one just thought it was a spider and she had taken care of it...... But it was something much more then that. Marina hadn't seen her around the living room or her bed room. She figured she just was in the kitchen baking something. But when she went to go to the bath room, she found Sabrina, on the floor of the bathroom with her head covered in blood holding a towel around her chest and legs. She checked her pulse but there was not heart beat to found. Marina had started sobbing loudly which brought Jacob and john into the bathroom. "What happ-" john saw Sabrina in marinas arms and ran to them.  
"Is she ok?!?" Tears about to fall from johns eyes. "S- she is g- gone" Jacob came over and went to Marina, arms wrapped around her her chest. John started quietly sobbing and picked Sabrina up from Marinas arms and hugged the dead women lovingly, and Marinas head fell on Jacobs chest and she started sobbing uncontrollably. First her big sister, then her little sister? Great she was alone except for her friends and lover. But that never could replace the memories they shared. Her sister died in the first gulf war in Iraq. Now her sister dies because she fucking split her head? She couldn't believe she didn't have her family now. Just her flock, then ones she saved, the ones she cared for, the ones that helped her. They were all that's left to her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinas older sister was in the army with Jacob and she died in the first gulf war right next to Jacob


End file.
